


WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!

by SelenaRogue



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaRogue/pseuds/SelenaRogue
Summary: Takahiro discovers the secret relationship between his little brother and best friend.





	WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!

"Misaki, why are you limping?"

I can hear Manami chuckle and I see Usagi-san smirk, "It's nothing I just slept wrong."

"Oh, okay." Being as oblivious as always, "So have you found a place of your own to live at?"

"Ah well... not yet but I will." That earns me a low growl from Usagi-san.

"You need to find someplace soon. Your a young adult and you already have a job so getting a house is the next step."

"Takahiro, I really don't mind if Misaki stays with me. He is actually really inspiring for my books."

'STUPID USAGI!!!'

The clock chimes. It reads 10:00 P.M.

"Wow, it really got late didn't it. Well, I think it's time for us to leave." Manami said as she gets up.

"You guys can come by again anytime," Usagi said with a smile.

"Same goes for you. It would be nice if you drop by once in a while." Nii-san replies.

We say our goodbyes and they leave.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodni- WAA!!!" I'm thrown on the couch and a violet-eyed man crawls on top of me pressing his lips to mine.

"I haven't been able to touch you all day because of your brother visiting."

In seconds he has my shirt open and my pants off. He presses two fingers in.

"Wa..wait...you're mo..ving too fast... Slow down damn it!" I plead.

"I won't wait." He moves down and places "me" in his mouth.

"Stop Usagi!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!"

We look up and see my furious brother standing at the main door of the penthouse.

"Takahiro!? Wait, let us explain!" Usagi-san quickly hands me my clothes and uses his body to give me some form of "privacy" to get redressed

Manami runs into the room, "Why did you yell? Is something...Oh" Great. Now she sees us too. "Well, this is one way for him to find out." She says out loud but Takahiro was too angry for her words to register. 

"Is this why you let him stay here!? To be your plaything!? " 

"It isn't like that just let me explain and-"

"Oh, you can explain this to the police, your raping my little brother!"

Manami thankfully steps in, "Now now dear I'm sure they have a perfectly good explanation if you just listen to them."

My brother gets even madder," YOU'RE GOING TO SIDE WITH HIM! ARE YOU SERIOUS." This was the first time I have seen my brother truly angry.

I swallow and step out from behind Usagi-san." Nii-san, Usagi-san wasn't doing anything wrong. I...I let him do those things to me."

"What! You just let him have his way with your body?"

"No that's not it at all. Usagi-san and I... We love each other!

The room goes deathly silent and my brother gets pale.

"What... What do you mean?" He looks extremely confused, "You two... are in a relationship? Wait, how long has this been going on?"

"..." I can't talk through the embarrassment.

"Ever since you announced your engagement." Usagi-san makes it as blunt as possible.

"That long! Why didn't you tell me."

"I was scared of how you would react and how it would affect your relationship with both of us."

"Misaki... You are my little brother, I just want you to live a happy life... even if that means you're in a relationship with my best friend who is a man. As long as he makes you happy I'm fine with you two dating." A smile forms on his face, "Does he make you happy?"

I was taken back by his question, oh God, I can feel my cheeks getting an even deeper red. My eyes fall to the floor. I can feel everyone staring at me. I can even feel those piercing amethyst eyes burning into me as well. How do I respond to that?... I mean... I guess I can just be honest about my feelings since my brother is okay with us.

After a moment of hesitation I get the courage to look up to Usagi-san, "Yes, he does. He makes me very happy and I'm glad I can be with him. I love him deeply." I am on the verge of crying from embarrassment and from relief.

Usagi-san at first was a little shocked at my statement seeing how I never have the guts to say something like that, but he just smiles warmly and puts his arm around me.

We look back to my brother who is smiling and all the rage seems to have left him. Manami grabs his hand and pulls on it, "Well, now that that's all over we will finally leave you two be." He follows her out of the penthouse and the door shuts.

Everything goes quiet... that is until Usagi pushes me back onto the couch.

"Well then, where were we?"

"AHH BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!!!"

 

***

 

"I love you Misaki."

"... I love you too."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments. : )


End file.
